fatprincessfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Exlonox
Hi Exlonox -- we are excited to have Fat Princess Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Ideas I was thinking about what this place could use as a header and made this. What do you think? I can easily make any sort of changes if you want as I saved a layered version of it as a backup. :Here you go... (4 slightly different versions) --Krcm0209 17:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC)Krcm0209 ::Cool. Could you pull the blue background color of File:Wiki.png and replace the black of File:FatPrincess header4.png with it? :::Could you make it 1262x176? ::::How about a combination of vs2 and vs4. I.E. the blue getting lighter toward the middle, but with a shadow added behind the logo. Um well could you please clarify just one thing? In version 2 the blue gets darker towards the middle. And in version 4 there is no color change in the blue. I don't know if you noticed, but the darker blue in version 2 I made to match the color of the blue bar backgrounds of the things on this site. (I don't know what they're called) So do you want me to basically reverse the color change in version 2? So the darker blue fades to the lighter as you get towards the middle? --Krcm0209 00:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Krcm0209 :No, I'd like the solid blue with the shadow behind the logo. Done. --Krcm0209 00:28, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Krcm0209 :Very nice work. I'll get started on the skin to implement it. Thanks, it's nice to know someone likes my work. The hardest part was getting the peeps on the left side of the logo blue. If you need anything else just let me know. I'd be happy to help. --Krcm0209 00:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Krcm0209 Area for unconfirmed ideas? I was wondering if it would be useful to put in a special page for unconfirmed theories to be put in so that people could test them. Its very early in the game's life so there might be tricks players want to see work or not. An example is the idea that if you fire the bow as ranger, then switch immediately to shotgun, and back and forth, you can shoot faster because the reload time changes. Or is there a standard for putting that stuff in the pages that go with it (such as on the ranger page)? :I'd say there's nothing wrong with putting it as a bullet or section in the "Strategy" section of a page. Just be sure not to state it as a blunt fact if you're not sure about it. On a side note, be sure to sign your edits on talk pages with ~~~~. Thanks for your input. :I believe the Ranger article is incorrect in that it says they have 4 hearts, I believe they have 5 hearts but I can't figure out how to change the picture. Help would greatly be appreciated--Ryoxsinfar 19:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC)RyoxSinfar Friends Hi, I'm technobliterator, a user on the Savage Moon wiki. Both games were released PS3 only on pS store (although this game will be proted to PSP I hear) so I was wondering could we be friends with your wiki? (The wiki is new and barely anyone knows about it so obviously we need help) Thank you --Technobliterator 19:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. I'll add an "Affiliates" tab on our sidebar with a link to your wiki, if you link to ours. Player Handles Perhaps it could be easier to edit the "Player Handles" section. Rather than being able to continue with the table, one must enter into the Wikitext area and manipulate the information there. Perhaps make the page easier to add to, or at least point users in the right direction if they desire to add their contact information. --I greet you from the deep. 20:34, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :It's really not that difficult. Just look at parts the table that have already been added, and see how you can add to it with your own information using the same format. :: I attempted to, and it would not show up in any format. Perhaps I was misclicking it, however I was unable to click outside of said table to add new information. Key tabbing was also ineffective.--I greet you from the deep. 06:22, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Mainpage Design Hey there Exlonox! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development Team. Fat Princess's Cake will be receiving a highlight soon and may bring some much deserved attention to this wiki. We noticed the main page is visually lacking and the site could use a new workmark, skin, and some general organization reworks. I would love to help out in this and will likely start tomorrow. Let me know if you have any input or suggestions by leaving me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC)